


Rage

by JustBeStill



Category: ZaGIR
Genre: Comfort, Other, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: ZIM is angry and upset after losing yet another battle with Dib. GIR is there for him. Slight ZaGIR.





	Rage

Zim shoved open the front door of his home, seething with rage. The Irken had been fighting with Dib again, and had been defeated yet again. Zim was all scraped up, bleeding in a few places, and was also limping slightly.

His faithful S.I.R. unit, GIR, was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons as he normally did. Zim stomped over to him. "GIR, turn off that filth!," Zim shouted, pointing at the TV, "I have to come up with a new plan to conquer this disgusting planet, and I need silence, GIR! Understand?"

GIR silently examined his Master, and noticing the aliens injuries, looked up at him sadly. "Mastah, why you look all broken? Why you got all them-?"

"Don't worry about it, GIR. I'm fine," Zim interrupted. He was also shivering, considering they were currently in the middle of what humans call 'winter.' The Invader's PAK, despite it's best efforts, could do little to keep him warm.

Zim sat himself on the couch and began his daily rant. "Oh, I hate him! I hate him so much!" GIR hopped up to sit on the cushion next to him. "Who you talkin' 'bout, Mastah?" Zim growled, "The Dib! Do you know what he did to me today, GIR? DO YOU?" Zim growled and grabbed a picture off of the wall, hurling it into the next room, where it impacted with an unseen object and shattered.

He stood up and angrily began pacing, recounting the days events to GIR. "He ambushed me while I was spying on some humans, and he came out of nowhere and threw me into a nearby pond.

Apparently I didn't put on enough paste this morning, because it hurt, a lot. I managed to make it to dry ground, I climbed out, briefly fought him, and now I'm here." He finished, gesturing to the couch.

GIR walked off into another part of the house, Zim continuing to prattle away as he sat on the couch, and came back a moment later with an armful of blankets for the alien. Climbing up to sit next to Zim once more, The Irken was surprised when his robot snuggled up against him with a content sigh. "GIR, what are you doing?" Zim asked, as he wrapped a blanket around his body. He was starting to feel a little nervous. GIR had never gotten this close to him, at least not intentionally.

"Nothing," Replied GIR innocently, looking up at him with his soft, cyan eyes. Zim was still in pain due to his injuries, trying hard not to start crying. He clenched his fists, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to appear. No, he thought, I am an Invader! I must be strong, I can't let weakness show if I am to rule this planet and it's people!

He also noticed that GIR was strangely more observant than usual today. "What's wrong, Mastah?" The S.I.R. unit questioned. Zim sighed, than began ranting again, "Dib said I would never conquer this planet! He said I was a horrible Invader! Can you believe that? Me, of all people! I'm an amazing Invader! No, the best! Yes, I'm the greatest! He will pay for his insolence! He will! I will destroy him! He'll-"Zim stopped ranting when GIR suddenly wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into the Irken's chest.

"It's okay, Mastah. Dib didn't mean it." Zim was confused, assuming the robot must be up to no good. Gently pushing him off, he said, "You seem… different today, Gir. What's wrong with you?"

"I was huggin' you, Mastah!" Zim narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

GIR smiled. "You looked sad. Do you want some tacos?" Zim thought for a moment, before replying, "Okay," GIR let out a squeal of excitement before running into the kitchen while shouting, "TAAACOOOOOS!"

"Don't make a mess in there, GIR!" Zim yelled, still sitting on the couch.

"Okay!" The robot replied. Zim sat there, waiting for the tacos GIR had promised, and trying to think of a new plan, since his earlier scheme had obviously been a failure. He heard GIR begin to hum, softly singing a tune to himself as he worked.

Zim found his robot's singing to be very soothing, and relaxed a little. He shivered again, and draped another blanket over himself. GIR came back a moment later with a plateful of tacos for Zim. Setting them on the coffee table that Zim had recently bought in order to appear more 'normal,' GIR took two off of the plate and handed one to Zim. GIR took his place next to his Master on the couch again, and nuzzled him comfortingly. "It's okay, Mastah." He repeated softly.

Zim sighed, beginning to feel like everything really was going to be alright. He decided to take a break from world domination, just for today. "Can we watch some TV?" Asked GIR happily, starting to act like his normal self again. Zim considered this, deciding to allow it. "Sure." He grabbed the remote from the table and turned it on. GIR lay down, putting his head in Zim's lap. Zim found this action to be a bit unusual, but did not push him away this time. The flickering lights and colors of the TV calmed him. He had nearly forgotten what he had so mad about. He began eating his taco, focusing his attention on whatever it was that they were watching. GIR laughed at something on the screen, making Zim smile. He knew that he would most likely continue having bad days such as this one, but at least GIR would be there to ease his pain and make him happy again when he did.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this to celebrate the coming of the new Invader Zim TV MOVIE! I'M SO EXCITED for it! I can't wait to see it! Anyways, tell me what you think about this story. I tried to keep them in-character, but that became more difficult toward the end, so I apologize if they seem a little OOC. I know some of you may hate that.


End file.
